


Что-то менее важное

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Они оба — что-то гораздо менее важное, чем война с Нильфгаардом и возможное возрождение Темерии, они оба мало что значат в общей картине, но на короткий миг Роше все равно.





	Что-то менее важное

      Роше возвращается в убежище после заката, когда последние всполохи света на западе неуклонно уступают звездной темноте. Роше возвращается поздно и возвращается один, отправив Бьянку впереди. В обагрившихся кровью нильфов Яворниках он взял коня, привязанного слишком крепко, чтобы сбежать, и пустил его в галоп. Сначала — на север, через Приграничный мост, потом к замку Драхим, от него — к деревне Альнесс и только потом на юго-восток через Эст-Тайяр. Партизанский отряд обычно пользовался куда более короткой дорогой через Оксенфурт; такой же дорогой, должно быть, в лагерь вернется Бьянка.

      Роше не спешит. Долгий путь и усталость, рассчитывал он, должны сделать свое дело: время даст привести в порядок мысли и оставить гнев, вцепившийся в грудь с той самой минуты, как Бьянка ушла быть клятых Черных, позади.

      План, который казался безупречным с самого начала, дал течь. Как бы ни гнал коня Роше, нещадно ударяя пятками тяжелых сапог в мягкие бока, напряжение не отпускало — напротив, росло, собираясь в жгучий плотный ком между ребер и жаром бросаясь в лицо. Нильфов в Яворниках было недостаточно — недостаточно, чтобы вложить это бешенство, не желающее знать узды, в разящий удар, и раздать его щедрой рукой.

      Он сам не понимает, как ему хватило силы оставить того недобитка в живых.

      Он был должен. Это важнее, чем ярость и месть — намного важнее, чем глупый импульсивный порыв.

      Только легче не становится.

 

  
      Дозорный вытягивается по струнке, едва завидев командира. Солдатня упорно отжимается на плацу под звучную ругань офицера, разведчики дежурят на мостках, выстроенных в стенах пещеры — словно и не было отчаянного налета на Яворники, больше похожего на самоубийство. Если бы не Геральт, мародеры снимали бы не черные доспехи с мертвых нильфов, а синие мундиры темерского отряда. Роше крепче стискивает зубы, думая о том, что было бы дальше. Партизанское движение, лишившись головы, загнется в следующий же месяц, и никаких шансов для Темерии — его Темерии! — не останется. Все чаяния и надежды, все то, за что последний патриот ныне мертвого государства готов идти до самого конца, исчезнет, растворится в кровавом зареве нового рассвета и канет в забвение.

      Только потому, что Бьянка ринулась спасать сельских мужиков.

      А он сам очертя голову ринулся спасать Бьянку. Глупо. Безрассудно. Совершенно не так, как ожидается от командира специального отряда, славящегося своими тактическими талантами.

 

  
      Кто-то из солдат — Роше не обращает внимания, кто — сообщает, что Бьянка ушла на юг по дороге с час назад. Роше в сердцах выругивается, отсылает головореза на пост и широко шагает обратно. 

      Коня, брошенного у входа в пещеру, уже увели в стойла, но он и не нужен — идти не так уж и далеко.

      Темнеет стремительно. В сумерках белеет вытоптанная тропа, зайцем петляя между заросших мхом и посеребренных луной деревьев. Роше не умеет читать следы так же хорошо, как это делает Геральт, но ему и не требуется: он и без того знает, где искать Бьянку.

      За кромкой темного леса, полного шорохов и вздохов, начинается поле — море золотистой пшеницы, еще не сожженной пламенем войны. Днем при ясной погоде с опушки можно рассмотреть синие очертания горных хребтов и шпили Оксенфурта. Сейчас Роше видит вдалеке только огни крестьянских хат — теплые желтовато-оранжевые огни, от которых не остается разоренных, обугленных пепелищ. От этих огней пока еще веет хрупким миром.

      Тем, чего они уже так давно лишены.

 

  
      Бьянка поднимается с земли и вытягивается так же, как и дозорный у убежища — еще чуть-чуть и гляди, отсалютует. Когти неулегшегося, неупокоенного бешенства сильнее дерут нутро, отчего на душе только гаже.

      — Оставь это. Приказов ты не слушаешь, так на кой же хер строишь из себя солдата.

      Роше не говорит — рубит каждым словом, и в висках колотится бешено все, чего он не захотел говорить в Яворниках, когда в глазах чернело от нильфских трупов. Бьянка сверлит его тяжелым взглядом и поджимает губы.

      — Тебе, мать твою, было приказано вернуться в лагерь, — чеканит Роше, и каждое слово сдирает остатки самообладания, как корку запекшейся крови сдирают с ран. — Какого хрена ты творишь?

      Оба знают, что речь совсем не о полуночной прогулке.

      — Я не могла их бросить. Они нам помогли.

      Смотрит — упрямо, с вызовом, стоит, уперев руки в бока, будто и не с командиром говорит вовсе. В ночном сумраке Роше не видит, так ли гневно сверкают ее синие глаза, так ли желваки ходят на скулах, но чувствует стену, которая не поддается.

      — Кем бы мы были, если бы не ответили тем, кто нам помог?

      Ответ у Роше готов так давно, что он даже не задумывается:

      — Солдатами. Дело солдат, Бьянка — убивать, а не спасать. Если тебе это не нравится — иди к сестрам Мелитэле, учись на знахарку. Ебаный хер...

      — Роше, которого знаю я, был идеалистом. Не говори мне, что значение имеет лишь Темерия. Темерии больше нет, но здесь есть люди, которым нужна наша помощь, и я знаю наверняка, что тебе не все равно, даже если ты делаешь вид, что это не так.

      Глубокий вдох.

      В ушах бьется и колотится, в груди рвется с цепи.

      Фольтест мертв.

      Темерии больше нет.

      «Синих Полосок» вырезали еще в Каэдвене.

      Остались только он и Бьянка. Его верная, до смерти преданная Бьянка, которая могла не пережить сегодняшнего дня.

      И Роше делает шаг вперед.

      — Посмотри вокруг, Бьянка. Где все эти идеалисты сейчас? Гниют в земле или висят на деревьях. Идет война, а не ебаный туссентский турнир! Ты тоже хочешь болтаться в петле? Хочешь сдохнуть, как сотни несчастных, которые бросались на нильфов с вилами в слепой надежде защитить свои дома? Или ты рассчитывала распугать Черных сиськами?

      Треск ткани звучит оглушительно. Роше тупо пялится на завязки рубахи Бьянки, зажатые в его кулаках, на открытую полоску кожи, тут же покрывшуюся мурашками от ночного ветра. В голове становится тяжело и звонко.

      Только море пшеницы колышется вокруг.

      Прохладные пальцы Бьянки ложатся на запястья. Тянет — и тонкие тесемки завязок рвутся у крепко затянутых узлов, ведет плечами — и падают в топкое шепчущее поле, отливающее серебром, стеганый китель, а за ним и тонкая льняная рубаха. Бьянка стоит перед ним, гордо выпрямившись, и бросает вызов: посмотри на меня, Роше, — этого ли ты хочешь?

      Ночь замирает на выдохе.

 

  
      Первый же вдох спускает до предела взведенную тетиву. Роше накрывает ртом ее губы, одним рывком привлекает к себе — и не поцелуй, и не объятие; что-то похожее на них, лишенное нежности, голодное и отчаянное, словно только уцепившись друг в друга и намертво слившись губами можно сохранить хоть немного от себя.

      Остались только он и Бьянка, да и то — что осталось от них самих?

 

  
      Пальцы резко дергают ремни, тесемки и заклепки — все, что мешает, тонет в белесом море. В их движениях нет таинства — только жадное жгучее нетерпение. Тяжелый длинный китель, крепкая кольчуга — все, что защищало в бою, сейчас убьет вернее, если не окажется на земле. Сырой ночной воздух жжет, но внутри жжет стократ больнее. 

      Стог сена принимает их в объятия. Роше касается Бьянки без ласки — только с дикой, почти грубой силой, бешеной яростью, выплескивающейся с каждым гулким ударом разбивающегося о ребра сердца, и страхом, похороненным так глубоко, что о его существовании слишком легко забыть. Ее бедра он сжимает так, что назавтра на молочной коже наверняка останутся багровые следы, от звериных поцелуев саднит лопнувшую губу, ногти и колкая солома впиваются в спину. Роше ищет забытья в этой маленькой боли, ищет хоть что-то, что заглушит шепоток в голове, нет-нет да настигающий его в самые темные часы перед рассветом, но это все равно что тушить огонь реданской желудевой.

      Он не смог помешать убийце Фольтеста.

      Он не смог восстановить Темерию.

      Он не смог сохранить «Синих Полосок».

      Сегодня он чуть не потерял Бьянку. Его Бьянку.

 

  
      Бьянка поддается: откидывается на спину, разводит колени, тянет к себе, обвив его бедра ногами. Щеки Роше она едва успевает коснуться — он перехватывает тонкое запястье, как если бы так давно занимался войной, так пропитался ею, что не стоит даже капли любви. Только сейчас он позволяет себе посмотреть ей в глаза, посмотреть на нее — на раскрасневшееся лицо, на точеную шею, на плечи, ключицы, влекущую впадину между ними и влекущую еще больше ложбинку, на татуировку и на рваный шрам, на волнующую округлость груди и напряженные розовые соски — и второй раз за день Роше прошибает холодом.

      Какого же хрена ты, сука, делаешь, Вернон Роше?

 

  
      Он никогда не забывал Каэдвен: тела «Синих Полосок», раскачивающиеся на веревках, и воронов, уже слетевшихся на грядущее пиршество. Но память о бледном, зареванном лице Бьянки он загонял подальше, иначе приходилось признавать: мрачное удовольствие, которое он испытал, всадив в сердце царственного насильника нож по самую рукоять, и сожаление о том, что в порыве мести сделал это слишком быстро, связано не только с местью за повешенных.

      И так ли сильно он сейчас отличается от ублюдка Хенсельта?

 

  
      — Роше.

      Бьянка высвобождает руку и ведет пальцами по колючей от щетины щеке. Тонкие лодыжки смыкаются за его спиной, Бьянка приподымается, прижимается теплым животом и делает то, что может сделать только она: спасает Роше от себя самого.

      Он заново вспоминает, как целовать мягкие податливые губы без отчаяния и жесткости, давно влившейся в его суть. Руки касаются чутче, пересчитывая рубцы старых и новых шрамов — сколько из них она получила, защищая его? Дыхание сбивается и рвется; Роше сминает упругую грудь, обводит соски — Бьянка откликается шумным выдохом, выгибается, и его ладони следуют вниз, по линиям ребер и напряженному животу к разведенным бедрам. Внизу он прикасается к ней с мягкой, уверенной силой, шершавые пальцы настойчиво ласкают нежные губы и чувствительно дразнят клитор, и Бьянка бьется под ним, цепляется за плечи и тоже находит старые, давно зажившие рубцы, в порыве стаскивает с головы Роше сбившуюся, но каким-то чудом еще не улетевшию к прочей одежде шапку и впивается переставшими слушаться пальцами в растрепанные волосы.

      А потом он подхватывает ее под ягодицы, и два тела сплетаются, сливаются воедино, существуя в одном-единственном ритме, и Бьянка стонет в его шею, стискивает плечи, когда волна острого удовольствия перехватывает дыхание, и все сильнее напряжены ее колени, и...

      Когда Бьянка вздрагивает в его руках, Роше прижимает ее к себе крепче.

      Они оба — что-то гораздо менее важное, чем война с Нильфгаардом и возможное возрождение Темерии, они оба мало что значат в общей картине, но на короткий миг Роше все равно.

 

  
      Собираются в потемках, еще до того, как восток окрасится бледным зеленоватым свечением, обещающим скорый восход. Бьянка вытряхивает из волос сено и ругается под нос, разыскивая утонувшую в пшеничном поле рубаху.

      — Оставь, — хмыкает Роше, заправляя ремешки. — До рассвета не так много времени. Не хочется же тебе убегать от крестьян с сиськами наголо?

      Бьянка бросает в его сторону притворно свирепый взгляд — и шапку. Она тратит на поиски еще какое-то время, пока Роше не набрасывает ей на плечи свой китель.

      — Прикройся.

      Почти как в сумерках Роше сжимает в руках завязи кителя, медлит, но запахивает края.

      — Мы не можем спасти всех, Бьянка, — все-таки говорит он и ловит за подбородок. — И когда в следующий раз тебе захочется отстоять эти идеалы, оставь ответственность за решение мне.

      «Я смогу жить с этим дальше».

      Бьянка не спорит: молча закутавшись, она выбирается на тропу, воюя с непривычно длинными полами и пшеничными колосьями, плотно смыкающимися перед ней. Впервые за долгое время Роше позволяет себе усмехнуться. Пусть они не говорят о том, что изменилось между ними, и, может, никогда не заговорят, но что-то, что он всегда считал менее важным, перестало быть таковым, и в зыбком, топком море грядущих катастроф и свершений им обоим есть за что держаться, если все прочие ориентиры рухнут в пыль.

      Фольтест по-прежнему мертв.

      Будущее Темерии все еще под вопросом.

      «Синих Полосок» больше нет.

      Но они оба остались друг другу, и они оба все еще живы. 

 

  
      Светает. Синие контуры гор проступают сквозь тающую темноту, и вырисовываются близкие шпили Оксенфурта. Роше, бегло оглядевшись, находит засыпанный соломой когда-то белый лен рубахи и короткий синий китель, подхватывает их, забрасывает на плечо и, насвистывая что-то, выходит к уводящей в лес тропе.


End file.
